


Gloves Keep Me Warm (Hold Me in your Arms)

by coldtea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldtea/pseuds/coldtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil take part in PJ's Secret Santa and in the end, it doesn't matter that they didn't pick each others name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves Keep Me Warm (Hold Me in your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: a bit of swearing
> 
> Written for the phantom countdown to 2016 on tumblr.

"Okay, everyone grab one," Pj says, walking around with a box filled with paper. "Make sure no one else sees what's inside!"

"Don't tell me- oh god it is for Secret Santas," Dan whines as he opens up his slip.

"Don't be such a Scrooge, Dan. It's December!" Louise chides. "Embrace the joy of giving," she adds, wrapping her arms around herself. 

"Remember don't tell anyone who you got. And be nice to whoever it is you did get!" Pj calls out.

Dan scoffs. "Won't that make it obvious then?"

"Maybe for you, yeah," Phil retorts.

"Well we can't all be merry every fucking month like you, Lester."

Phil rolls his eyes and purses his lips, "It's better than being all doom and gloom and moody."

Louise cuts in, "you two need to stop with the flirting."

"Fuck off Louise"

"Watch your mouth, Howell"

Chris sighs and shakes his head at the both of them. "Just kiss already."

"You're fucking insane, Chris," Phil says with an expression that looks like Chris just admitted to eating a dog. 

A cheeky grin appears on Chris' face as he stands up and heads towards the exit, "You guys say fuck too much. We all know you want to fuck each other anyway."   
____

Dan groans and tries to move further back into the awning, "Oh my god it's raining so much. Chris call PJ to pick us up.'

"He's off visiting his grandparents today."

"I'm not walking home in this weather." Dan sighs, frustrated.

"Call Phil," Louise suggests. "He can drive here and pick us up."

"You call him. No way he'll come if I ask"

Louise gives him an apologetic look, "I drained my battery."

"My mom took mine," Chris huffs, sticking his hand out to feel the rain. "Said I need to live life more."

And Dan thought his day couldn't get any worse. "Fine. But don't expect him to come," he grumbles, looking through his contacts for Phil's name. 

Though desperate not to get soaked from the rain, a small part of Dan wishes Phil wouldn't pick up. But of course, he does. "Hello? Hey Phil, are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"D- Do you mind picking me up? It's pouring and I have no umbrella," Dan tries to make his voice sound as sweet as possible. "Please Phil, come on."

"Mhm," the other boy hummed. "We'll see."

Dan looks up glumly. "Told you guys he won't come."

Louise pulls out her phone and starts playing the cat collecting game Phil has been obsessed with. "Let's wait a bit. I'm sure he'll be here."

"He won't," Dan says as he takes a closer look at the game. "Did he get you addicted to - wait didn't you say your phone died?"

She shrugs, "did I say that? But trust me, he will come."

"How are you so sure?"

Chris and Louise share a look. "Just a hunch."  
___

"See we just got cold and wet for 10 minutes. I told you Phil won't co-

Beeeep. A car horn interrupts Dan's sentence

"You we're saying?" Chris asks smugly as he runs after Louise, the two of them heading for the back seat.  
__

Dan taps his feet along to the music quietly playing through Phil's car speakers. If there's one thing he likes about Phil, it would be his music taste. And maybe his eyes. 

"You know," Dan breaks the silence, " it would have been less trouble for you if you had dropped me off first."

"You should know by now I'm not the best with directions." 

"True," he's unsure of how to continue their conversation. "Are you my secret Santa or something?"

Phil raises one eyebrow and shakes his head. "I'm not. What makes you think that?"

"Well you're being awfully nice to me."

"And you're being awfully annoying," Phil says nudging him gently. "I kinda liked the silence we had going on." 

Dan squints his eyes at Phil, as if that'll help him read the other better. "Stop lying. You know I don't care about the secret part, only the gift part."

Phil lets out a laugh followed by short giggles and Dan feels a twisting feeling in his stomach. "Oh my god, Dan I'm PJ's secret Santa. Happy? Do you want me to show you the paper I picked?"

"Why would you come pick me up then?"

"Because I'm a nice person?" he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which is mostly true. The only reason Phil is so sarcastic and seemingly rude towards Dan is to retaliate at the way Dan treats him. Even so, he does it in a joking manner. 

"Well..can't argue with that." He hesitates, "you know I actually like you right?" Phil sharply turns his head to face Dan, "I-I mean as a friend/.. and everything. I'm usually always like this towards everyone.. so... yeah."

"You're extremely/mean to me though." Dan's about to explain himself again but he sees the smile on Phil's face and knows that he understands what he was trying to say. And besides, how else is he supposed to hide his repressed feelings for a certain blue eyed boy?

Dan racks his brain for a change of topic. "So... It's.. supposed to snow on the 24th." He mentally chides himself for resorting to talking about the weather. 

A look of glee settles on Phil's face and his eyes get brighter. "We haven't had a white Christmas in a while. I'm so excited! Be ready to bring out the gloves, Howell; the greatest snowfall fight in history is soon to come."

Phil's enthusiasm is endearing and Dan gently laughs, "I'll have to sacrifice my fingers. I don't own any gloves."

"I thought you had a cold enough heart that it wouldn't bother you," Phil quips with a wide smile. "Anyways we're at yours," he says looking out, effectively cutting off Dan's retort

"Oh. Well thanks again for the ride," he turns towards Phil. "Drive safe and everything."

"See you, Dan."  
__

"Hey. How'd you like the snow?" Dan squeezes himself in between Phil and PJ, butting in on their conversation.

Did Phil just lean in closer? "It's amazing. Everything feels so much more like Christmas. Even better that it's spent with great people." 

"I'm sure..," PJ says knowingly. "So Dan, how'd you like my gift for you?"

"I like it, thanks mate. Don't know how I'll use it up by the end of this year, though. "

"Well," PJ tries to sound nonchalant but fails, "you could always share it with someone."

"Right," Dan rolls his eyes, knows what PJ really means. 

"Right. I'm off then. Got to mingle with the others."

"What was that about?" Phil asks, oblivious. "Anyways I uh.. kind of got something for you."

"Phil you didn't have to," Dan says, trying to hide his glee.

A pink tint shades Phil's cheeks. "No worries. It's nothing much. There's greater joy in giving and all that. So yeah.. I guess I'll see you later. Yup ill just. Head to the.. See you Dan."

What an adorable dork, Dan thinks to himself as he watches Phil walk away with a bounce in his steps.  
__

Phil yelps as a snowball hits him from behind. He turns around to find Dan clutching his stomach from laughter. 

"I can't believe you're using the gloves I got you to attack me!"

"Thanks for these by the way, they're very warm.. Would it make you feel better if I take you this new cafe that opened up? PJ got me two $20 coupons and I don't love food that much and I doubt I'll have time to go back and-

Phil cuts off Dan with his own laughter. "Yeah I'll go with you. You'll need all the warm drinks after I drown you in snow."

"It's a date," Dan says already leaning down to make another snowball.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated. Also, check out my tumblr: danphilx.tumblr.com and my other fics if you want. <3


End file.
